Fairy Tale
by heavymecingun
Summary: EXO; KrisxTao, angst, song fict (song by Michael Wong Guang Liang – Tong Hua), inspired by the music video • Everything in fairy tales are all lies • Ini kisah cerita tentang Wufan yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya, ZiTao • BoyxBoy, Yaoi, I warn you • Do review, please? Thank you!


Fairy Tale

.

.

 _Wang le you duo jiu_

 _Zai mei ting dao ni_

 _Dui wo shuo ni zui ai de gu shi_

 _Wo xiang le hen jiu wo kai shi huang le_

 _Shi bu shi wo you zuo cuo le shen me_

 _.._

Langit terlihat sedih malam ini, terlalu murung sedih ia tak kuasa mengeluarkan tangisan dan teriakannya dengan keras menganggu gendang telingaku, deru air matanya menghujam muka bumi. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya, ingin sekali berkata _setidaknya tolong jangan ganggu perjalanan pulangku._ Namun, percuma, tangisannya pun makin keras.

"Mengapa melamun?", ia menyadarkanku dari percakapanku dengan langit yang menangis. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku sangat tidak menyukai hujan di malam hari. _Well,_ kecuali, _ehm_ , hujan di malam hari ini menjadi _background_ 'kegiatan' kami.

"Tidak apa, ayo pulang", sahutku sambil membuka payung biru yang aku bawa dari rumah untuk berjaga-jaga. Tangan kananku menggenggam gagang payung tersebut, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memeluk telapak tangan ZiTao dengan erat seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Tapi, tak mengapa. ZiTao tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia menyukainya.

 _.._

 _Ni ku zhao dui wo shuo_

 _Tong hua li du shi pian ren de_

 _Wo bu ke neng shi ni de wang zi_

 _Ye xu ni bu hui dong cong ni shuo ai wo yi hou_

 _Wo de tian kong xing xing dou liang le_ _.._

"Huang _Xian Sheng_? Dokter sudah menunggu anda", seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang praktek memanggilku, aku menggumankan _ayo_ ke arah ZiTao dan segera mengajaknya masuk ke ruang praktek yang tadi ku sebutkan.

Begitu aku membuka pintu ruang praktek, bau obat langsung bertamu di indra penciuman ku dengan sembarangan. Setelahnya, kini matakulah yang bertemu dengan sosok yang katanya dokter pribadi ZiTao, dilihat dari name tagnya ia bernama _'Han Hangeng'_.

 _Well.._ Ia benar-benar dokter pribadinya, mereka berdua sangatlah akrab. Dokter Han sangat hangat, sangat bersahabat, dan murah senyum. Ia mengingatkan aku akan seseorang.

 _Mediang ayah ZiTao alias Paman Huang._

Paman Huang meninggal karena suatu penyakit keras yang aku tidak pernah tahu –aku tidak sanggup tahu-, beliau meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya di saat mereka sedang membutuhkannya. Sekarang, penyakit tersebut turun ke satu-satunya keturunan Paman Huang. _Guess who?_

 _.._

 _Wo yuan bian cheng tong hua li_

 _Ni ai de na ge tian shi_

 _Zhang kai shuang shou bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

 _Ni yao xiang xin xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li_

 _Xing fu he kuai le shi jie ju_ _.._

Hari ini aku membawa ZiTao ke sebuah gedung di pusat kota, di mana aku akan melakukan konser pianoku yang kesekian kalinya.

Omong-omong mengenai diriku, namaku adalah Wu Yi Fan, seorang pianis yang cukup terkenal di dunia musik klasik. Tahun ini aku akan menginjak usia 25 tahun, sedangkan ZiTao –kekasihku- menginjak usia 22 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bibir ZiTao tertarik lebar dan memamerkan deretan giginya begitu ia sampai di atas stage dan menemukan sebuah _grand piano_ di atasnya. Ia melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi di genggamnya dan melangkah lebar mendekati piano tersebut.

" _Kau mau memainkan sebuah lagu untuk ku?_ _",_ tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatapku dengan mata pandanya.

" _Tentu_ _"_

Aku duduk dan membuka penutup piano tersebut, kemudian aku mulai menekan beberapa tuts hingga terbentuk sebuah melodi indah. Tidak lama setelah melodi itu terbentuk, tangan ZiTao melingkari leherku dari belakang. Membuatku ingin menyamankan diriku di dekapannya.

Aku masih terus bermain, dalam kepalaku, sudah terbayang rasa bangga saat ZiTao menonton konserku. Ia akan duduk di barisan paling depan, tersenyum paling indah, dan bertepuk tangan paling keras.

Namun, aku tahu aku membayangkan hal yang mustahil saat ZiTao melepaskan dekapannya, lebih tepatnya, ia terpaksa melepaskannya karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang drop.

Ia pingsan.

 _ _..__

 _Wo yao bian cheng tong hua li_

 _Ni ai de na ge tien shi_

 _Zhang kai shuang shou bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

 _Ni yao xiang xing xiang xing wo men hue xiang tong hua gu shi li_

 _Xing fu he kuai le shi jie ju_ _.._

ZiTao terbaring lemas di atas kasur bersprei putih milik rumah sakit, tubuhnya yang biasa terbalut oleh kaus random milikku, sekarang malah terbalut kain tosca yang similar untuk pasien rumah sakit.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian di gedung konser, itu artinya sudah 2 minggu pula ZiTao dirawat di rumah sakit.

Penyakitnya makin parah, ditambah lagi ia tidak mau minum obat juga tidak mau menjalankan terapi kesembuhannya.

Katanya, itu hanya akan membuang-buang uang.

.

Hari ini, hari di mana aku akan melakukan konser. ZiTao memberontak agar dirinya diperbolehkan menonton, tentu saja dokter dan suster tetap tidak memperbolehkannya

" _Gunakan ponselmu,_ _ZiTao"_ , ujarku mencoba memberi solusi, matanya menatapku heran seakan-akan bertanya _'apa maksudmu?'._ Aku hanya tersenyum meyakinkan, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap, walaupun tersirat keraguan pada matanya.

 _.._

 _Wo hui bian cheng tong hua li_

 _Ni ai de na ge tian shi_

 _Zhang kai shuang shou bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

 _Ni yao xiang xin xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li_

 _Xing fu he kuai le shi jie ju_

 _.._

' _Prokk! Prokk! Prokk!_ _'_

Deru tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang konser yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang _'katanya'_ mengaggumiku, orang tuaku ternyata datang secara diam-diam (lagi). Aku senang, di sela-sela kesibukan mereka, setidaknya mereka masih menyisihkan waktu untukku dengan menonton konser-konserku.

 _Tapi.. Aku juga ingin ZiTao di sini, duduk di antara kedua orang tuaku, ikut menontonku dengan rasa bangga._

Aku melangkah mendekati piano yang sudah disediakan, aku menyadaripiano itu adalah _grand piano_ yang dengan tempo waktu. Aku juga mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku dan dengan cepat men _dial_ ponsel ZiTao

' _Tuttt.. Tutt.. Klik!_ _'_

" _Halo?_ _"_

Tersambung, aku meletakan benda persegi tersebut di atas piano dan duduk di atas kursi di depan piano, ku tekan kembali tuts-tuts yang sama dengan tuts-tuts yang didengarkan ZiTao beberapa waktu sebelum ia pingsan.

Permainan selesai diiringi deru tepuk tangan yang tak kalah keras dengan sebelumnya, panggilan belum terputus, aku tersenyum bangga seakan-akan ZiTao ada di sini mendengarkan secara langsung tanpa media.

' _Huang Zi Tao, aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku kasihan dengan penyakitmu, bukan karena keadaan kita yang mendorongku agar mencintaimu dengan terpaksa, ayahmu juga tidak pernah memaksaku agar menjagamu. Semua tebakanmu salah. Aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah kau dan karena kau percaya denganku, seorang Wu Yi Fan. Kau percaya aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, karena sungguh, aku akan ada di sampingmu sampai kapan pun.'_

 _._

"Permainan yang indah, Wufan! Kau selalu tampak keren!", orang-orang menyelamatiku di belakang panggung, aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangan para petinggi dan ahli musik yang menontonku. Ada juga beberapa teman lamaku seperti Luhan, Yixing, dan Jessica noona.

' _Drttt... Drttt...'_

Ponselku bergetar kecil di dalam saku tanda panggilan masuk, aku segera berlari dari kerumunan tidak menghiraukan panggilan mereka, aku baru saja mengangkat panggilan tersebut, gendang telingaku sudah dihajar oleh suara seseorang berteriak dari seberang sana.

" _Tuan Wu! Cepatlah kemari!"_

"Ada apa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?!"

Dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, kakiku melangkah dengan panik ke mobil dan mengendarainya menuju rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Dia mendadak sesak nafas!_ _Saya mohon_ _!_ _Cepatlah kemari"_

 _ _..__

 _Wo hui bian cheng tong hua li_

 _Ni ai de na ge tian shi zhang kai shuang shou bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

 _Ni yao xiang xin xiang xin wo men xui xiang tong hua gu shi li_

 _Xing fu he kuai le shi jie ju_

 _.._

Dengan kecepatan yang berbahaya, aku menerobos jalan raya dengan mobilku, tapi, aku terlalu ceroboh dan gila, mobilku kehabisan bahan bakar di tengah jalan. Beruntung rumah sakit hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi, aku berlari sekuat tenaga sambil berharap menemukan angkutan umum atau taksi yang bisa ku gunakan. Ah, persetan, rumah sakit sudah di depan mataku.

' _Bruk..'_

Suara lutut lemasku beradu dengan ubin rumah sakit, sejenak aku mengatur nafasku, dirasa sudah cukup aku masuk mendobrak pintu ruangan ZiTao dan menemukan dirinya dikelilingi oleh dokter dan suster-suster yang berwajah familiar. Spesialis untuk ZiTao?

"ZiTao.."

ZiTao tersenyum lemah, menggengam tanganku dengan kekuatan yang berbeda tidak seperti biasanya. Oh, tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa genggaman tangannya.

"Permainanmu benar-benar indah, WuFan.."

Senyumannya melebar dan mengiris-iris hatiku. Aku belum sempat.. Aku belum sempat bertanya apakah ia bahagia denganku. Aku belum sempat membahagiakannya. Aku.. Aku tidak sempat membahagiakannya!

Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sempat. Bukan ZiTao yang tidak pantas di sampingku, tapi, aku yang tidak pantas mendampingi ZiTao.

Denyut nadi dan jantungnya berhenti, aku menguncangkan tubuhnya perlahan, berharap ia membuka matanya sedikit saja. Namun, itu sia-sia. Ia tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Mata itu tidak akan menatapku lagi. Hidung itu tidak akan pernah menghirup aroma tubuhku dan berkata aromaku adalah aroma favoritnya. Bibir itu tidak akan pernah membalaskan kata-kata cintaku lagi. Hati itu tidak akan pernah membalaskan perasaan ini lagi.

Huang Zi Tao itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

 _.._

 _Yi qi xie wo men de jie ju_


End file.
